Always
by veelangel
Summary: Ron and Hermione have split up, things begin to look serious elsewhere, will they abandon hope and lose all they love? Dedicated to EmmaLynn and Coronfrim Crelumin...
1. Always

**Always**

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me, just the plot, the characters all belong to her greatness that is JKR and the song lyrics belong to the ever infamous Jon Bon Jovi.

This fic is dedicated to Coronfrim Crelumin, who was first to review my last Bon Jovi songfic, so I thought that I'd do you another as you liked it so much… (ps: Bed of Roses is in the making…)

The pain hasn't gone, nor has it lessened, its just invisible. How could she hurt me so? Why do I still love her after all these years? Its been too long, I've almost given up hope, I'm beginning to fail, my life and courage is failing me. I don't have the courage to fight, my sole reason for living has gone, left me, abandoned in the world. All I can do is try and carry on with my life, but I can't. My courage to protect myself in battle has diminished, what is the point in staying alive?

_This Romeo is bleeding_

_But you can't see his blood_

_Its nothing but some feelings_

_That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me_

_Now I'm drowning in the flood_

_You see I've always been a fighter_

_But without you I just give up_

I was never good enough for you, never romantic, never smart enough. Why did we think that it was going to work in the first place? I can't change who I am, maybe we just weren't ment to be, perhaps you are better off with someone else. Maybe its for the best…

_Now I can't sing a love song_

_Like the way its meant to be_

_Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_

_But baby, that's just me_

I love you though, that's not about to change, I can't forget about you, I spend every waking moment thinking about you, I can't just leave you behind, like you did to me. I'll love you forever, even if you don't love me back - I'll still love you until the end of time…

_And I will love you, baby - Always _

_And I'll be there forever and a day - Always _

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine _

_Till the heavens burst and _

_The words don't rhyme _

_And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind _

_And I'll love you - Always_

The memories of you in my head seem to be from a different lifetime, when we spent time together, when we were happy. I'd give anything to be in that world again, to reassure myself that you did love me once, even if you don't now. I'm sorry I was so stupid, I just want you back. I'm not perfect, unlike you.

_Now your pictures that you left behind _

_Are just memories of a different life _

_Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry _

_One that made you have to say goodbye _

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair _

_To touch your lips, to hold you near _

_When you say your prayers try to understand _

_I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

Good luck with your new life, your new fiancée, your new love, I'm sorry I'm not going to be at your wedding, I don't think I could watch him saying the words that mean so much to me too.

_When he holds you close, when he pulls you near _

_When he says the words you've been needing to hear _

_I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine _

_To say to you till the end of time_

'Mione, we've been through so much together, school, exams, the war. I would do anything for you, belch slugs, get detention, give up my life. If only I could tell you how I feel, would you understand? I doubt it, you don't deserve me, you know it, I'll just sink into the background and let you get on with your life.

_If you told me to cry for you _

_I could _

_If you told me to die for you _

_I would _

_Take a look at my face _

_There's no price I won't pay _

_To say these words to you_

If we could give it one last go, please understand, I love you 'Mione, I don't wanna lose you for good. It's not going to work though - you're not planning on leaving him, that's for sure…

_Well, there ain't no luck _

_In these loaded dice _

_But baby if you give me just one more try _

_We can pack up our old dreams _

_And our old lives _

_We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

I'll love you forever, even if you reject me in front of everyone, even if you hate me, I'll love you, because you are the best thing that ever happened to me. I'll never forget you, because you are my world, my love, my life, and I can't live without you. I can't face this anymore, I'll be waiting for you in the next world, maybe it will ease the pain…


	2. Wonderwall

**Wonderwall**

Disclaimer: If any of this belonged to me, I wouldn't be job hunting at the moment - The characters belong to the ever creative genius that is JKR, the song however is entirely the property of Oasis.

This fic is dedicated to Emma-Lynn, who begged me for a sequel, so here it is, sorry it took a while, but I had to find a decent song to go with the last one.

I should be happy, its my wedding day, Alex seems happy, I just heard him leave to go to the church. I'm sitting in my bedroom, in my dress, listening to my bridesmaids leave the house. I'm now alone, trying to decipher my own feelings, part of me is telling me to get out of this, that I still love Ron. I listen to my head, talking to me, going through so many strange ways to explain my own feelings, every time reaching the same conclusion, I love him. So why am I marrying someone else?

_Today I gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've sonehow_

_Realised what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Why didn't I say no a year ago? My feelings for you were the same then, maybe I thought that it seemed unreal, I thought you had moved on, maybe I felt that I should too. Maybe if I go ahead with it all I will learn to live life with Alex, but I never got the same feeling for him in the pit of my stomach as I get whenever I think of you. You know I love you still, I can feel it, how could you not, you know me too well, I know, deep in my heart that I will never move on.

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

Why can't our lives be simple? I'm standing here answering honest questions, with honest answers, but it isn't you asking them. Alex looks beautiful, but he never is as beautiful as you, I look at him, it fills me with pain and grief - he isn't you. I love you and I have to back out of this somehow.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to ou_

_I don't know how_

We have all been through so much together, why did I leave? You are my reason for planning to leave Alex at the alter, an unforgivable crime, you are my friend, my angel. I can't live without you, you make my life worth living, you taught me to take a risk, I'll have to soon.

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

Its over, Alex is shouting at me, words that have no meaning. I feel free for the first time in years. Hang in there Ron, I'm coming, running through the streets - just to tell you that I love you.

_Today was gonna be the day?_

_But they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realised what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do about you now_

I arrived at your flat, you ignore me, the music is turned up, I knock until my knuckles are raw, I can't tell how I feel if you won't listen, it hurts so much I can hardly breathe.

_And all the roads that lead to you are winding_

_And all the lights that lead the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_I don't know how_

I kick the door, scream out my true feelings into the night, with a mix of pain, anger and love erupting from my mouth. I sit down on the doorstep and cry.

_I said maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me?_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

"'Mione?" The most wonderful sound reaches my ears, I lift my eyes to the form of a red-head angel come to save me. I bury my head in his chest inhaling the familiar scent of old socks, the Burrow and Ron Weasley. He puts his hand under my chin and I look up into his eyes, filling with tears and reminding me of the deepest oceans. He kisses me, one little kiss on the lips, it is enough to tell me that he never lost hope - he was always, well … Ron.

A/n: I got my GCSE results today - I passed them all! Yay


End file.
